Strathclyde Partnership for Transport
The Strathclyde Partnership for Transport (SPT) is a public body which is responsible for planning and co-ordinating regional transport, and especially the public transport system, in the Strathclyde area of western Scotland. This includes responsibility for operating Glasgow's Subway, the third oldest in the world after the London and Budapest underground railways. History unit at Coatbridge.]] The principle predecessor to SPT was the Greater Glasgow Passenger Transport Executive (GGPTE) set up in 1972 to take over the Glasgow Corporation's public transport functions and to co-ordinate public transport in the Clyde Valley. In the 1980s it was replaced by the Strathclyde Passenger Transport Executive (SPTE), under the overall direction of Strathclyde Regional Council. Section 40 of the Local Government etc. (Scotland) Act 1994 created a new ''statutory corporation'', the Strathclyde Passenger Transport Authority (SPTA), which took over "all of the functions, staff, property, rights, liabilities and obligations of Strathclyde Regional Council as Passenger Transport Authority" on 1 Apr 1996. The Executive was reincorporated as a body consisting of councillors drawn from the 12 Council Areas which succeeded Strathclyde Region:- *Argyll and Bute *West Dunbartonshire *East Dunbartonshire *North Lanarkshire *South Lanarkshire *City of Glasgow *South Ayrshire *East Ayrshire *North Ayrshire *Inverclyde *Renfrewshire *East Renfrewshire and nine transport experts appointed by the then Scottish Executive: On 1 April 2006 - following the passing of the Transport (Scotland) Act 2005 - Strathclyde Passenger Transport Executive (and Authority), along with the WESTRANS voluntary regional transport partnership, were replaced by the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport. The new national agency Transport Scotland was created at the same time. At this latest reorganisation SPT gained responsibility for planning for all regional transport (not just public transport) though it lost a number of specific powers relating to rail franchising and concessionary fares. There will be no change in abbreviation (still SPT) or branding or in its major operational functions. Organisation train in SPT livery at Glasgow Central station]] SPT has the following main responsibilities: * Developing a regional transport strategy for west central Scotland * Planning of public transport investment * Operation of the Glasgow Subway * Operation and maintenance of bus stations, bus stops, travel centres and other support infrastructure * Provision of some subsidised bus services, where no commercial services exists * Provision of dial-a-bus and ring'n'ride services * Issuing ZoneCard tickets, and dividing the revenue between participating transport providers Bus services Up until 1986 SPT (and the Greater Glasgow Passenger Transport Executive before it) was directly responsible for running the municipal bus services in Glasgow, and owned both the buses and the necessary supporting infrastructure. The bus deregulation by the Transport Act 1985 deregulated the bus industry and SPT was subsequently forced to sell off its bus operations. The main bus operator in Glasgow City is now First Group. SPT owns Glasgow's Buchanan Bus Station, the largest bus station in Scotland. The Greater Glasgow Passenger Transport Executive (GGPTE), the forerunner of SPTE, started operations in 1973, taking over the entire municipal owned and operated bus, and Underground railway, services of Glasgow Corporation Transport (GCT), which had been in existence from 1894 to 1973. They used a new livery which was a variation of the previous GCT colours of green, yellow and cream. The new livery had Verona green on the lower panels, and yellow between decks, white was used for window surrounds, and the roof. A stylised "GG" logo was applied to the forward yellow side panels. At bus stops, pennents had GG branding along with Scottish Bus Group branding on bus stops that were also used by the SBG. As GCT had done, the GGPTE continued to buy large numbers of Leyland Atlantean double-decker buses, they were by far the most numerous type of bus in service, but GGPTE also introduced new bus types such as the Scania-MCW Metropolitan, and the front-engined, Scottish-built, Volvo Ailsa. At the start of the 1980s GGPTE was replaced by SPTE. Revised liveries were gradually introduced, with the green and yellow replacing most of the white on some buses, and matt black lower deck window surrounds applied to many others, the latter became the livery applied to new buses. Logos also changed, stylised "Trans-Clyde" lettering was displayed below the "GG" logo, which SPTE was also using on rail services and the Underground at the time. Gradually the "GG" logo was discontinued, and "Trans-Clyde" was used alone. Bus Stop pennents were replaced with "Trans-Clyde" branding. In the "Trans-Clyde" era Coach & Tour stock was painted white with a two tone brown stripe pattern and single deck buses was also painted white with a verona green skirt and yellow painted above the green. In 1983 SPTE changed their colours to orange (known as Strathclyde red) and black, the "Trans-Clyde" name was dropped and replaced with "Strathclyde Transport" branding with the Strathclyde Regional Council Scotland map logo. Bus stop pennents were given "Strathclyde Transport" branding by having a sticker placed on top of the old "Trans-Clyde" name. The name lasted until 1986 due to deregulation of the bus industry, The orange and black colour scheme was kept and "Strathclyde's Buses" branding was used. New bus stop pennents were given with Strathclyde Transport branding but without Scottish Bus Group branding. The Regional Council logo was briefly retained, later on "Strathclyde's Buses" was used alone. The bus service was still in PTE control until 1993 when Strathclyde's Buses became employee-owned. During that time Strathclyde's Buses formed a low cost subsidiary called GCT - Comlaw No 313 Ltd which marked a return of the Trans Clyde era Verona Green, Black and Yellow as well as taking over Kelvin Central Buses. At that time SPTE acquired Buchanan Bus Station from Scottish Citylink which led to a substantial refurbishment completed in 1995. Both Strathclyde's Buses and GCT colour Schemes lasted until 1996 when First Group took over Strathclyde's Buses. Single deckers at that time was also painted the same livery as their double deck counterpart and the coaches was painted orange on the top panels with deep white centre panels and black lower panels. A new segregated bus scheme is currently being planned between Glasgow city centre and Glasgow Harbour called Clyde Fastlink. Currently SPT bus stop pennents have SPT branding with the corresponding council area logo next to the SPT logo. Buses on SPT subsidised services have a new SPT livery of orange however the new SPT orange colour is a brighter shade of orange than the previous "Strathclyde Red". Reconstitution In April 2006 under the Transport (Scotland) Act 2005, the Strathclyde Passenger Transport Authority and the Strathclyde Passenger Transport Executive were abolished and a new transport authority, the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport, was established along with another six regional transport partnerships covering the rest of Scotland. The Partnership is led by Chair Councillor George Redmond and Chief Executive Gordon MacLennan. Glasgow Subway car repainted showing SPT's support for the successful Glasgow bid of the 2014 Commonwealth Games]] The Glasgow Subway is the only underground metro system in Scotland. Opened in 1896, it is the third-oldest system of its type in the world, and the only one that has never been expanded from its original route. The circular route serves the city centre, the city's fashionable West End, and parts of the south side. Between the early 1930s and 2003 the system was officially known as the "Glasgow Underground", but many citizens always continued referring to it as the "Subway" . In 2003, the "Subway" title was again used officially, with station signage and publications changed to reflect this. The Subway system is unique in terms of its scale and gauge - the Victorians designing an early underground tunnel through which the rolling stock had to pass which was not subsequently replicated in subsequent, land based systems. This has resulted in an expensive transportation mechanism which has proved stubborn to modernisation. Recent proposals by the authority include the development of a second loop serving the east of the city and a new line cutting through the existing circle and providing links to low level rail, and a proposed 'Crossrail' project. This new line might be ready for the Commonwealth Games in 2014. However it was later decided to revamp the subway over a long term programme which includes a refurbishment of all the stations, new escalators, improved disabled access, new ticketing system and later on driverless signals and trains. The first refurbished station Hillhead was completed and reopened in September 2012.http://www.spt.co.uk/2012/09/deputy-first-minister-opens-revamped-subway-station/ Strathclyde rail services trains in SPT livery at Gourock. These colours will soon be replaced by a Transport Scotland blue livery.]] Glasgow has the largest network of suburban railway lines in the UK outwith London. Much of the network is 25kV AC electrified, with the exception of the Croy Line, Maryhill Line, South Western Lines, Shotts Line, Whifflet Line and Cumbernauld Line. Glasgow’s main terminal stations are Glasgow Central and Glasgow Queen Street. The Greater Glasgow Passenger Transport Executive (GGPTE) was created in 1972 to oversee all suburban railways in the Glasgow area. When the GGPTE was formed the trains that ran in the GGPTE area had their colours in the BR Blue livery introduced across the BR network in the 1960s, a GG logo was used on one side of the driving cars and a BR logo was used on other side of the car. In 1979 to commemorate the reopening of the Argyle Line and completion of the Glasgow Underground refurbishment a London Underground style line diagram map was introduced which also showed ferry interchanges from both the PTE and Caledonian MacBrayne. The map was still in use until 2008 when Transport Scotland incorporated the map into a Scotland wide map. From 1980 the trains were repainted in British Rail Blue/Grey livery, again the GG logo was used with the addition of "Trans-Clyde" branding. From 1983 due to SPTE's rebranding the BR logo was now used along with "Strathclyde Transport" branding on the centre of each car. In 1985 as with bus services and the Subway, orange and black livery was used with a black with white bordered BR logo although some Class 311s still had BR Blue/Grey livery with either ScotRail or "Strathclyde Transport" branding until their withdrawal in 1990. Stations in the SPT area were given "Strathclyde Transport" signage on the platforms and outside the station as well as on certain bridges. From 1995 vinyls of the new SPT logo was placed with on top of the old "Strathclyde Transport" logo, when BR was privatised in 1997 new ScotRail signage with SPT branding was applied at the stations. The BR logo was replaced with the ScotRail logo. The orange and black livery was later replaced by carmine (red) and cream after a blue experimental livery on a Class 101 "101 692" Then another experimental livery in carmine and cream on a Class 156 "156 433 Named The Kilmarnock Edition". The carmine and cream livery had "SPT rail" branding and new signage with "SPT rail" was placed at SPT stations. SPT is no longer involved in the everyday operation of the rail network. The rolling stock was operated on behalf of SPT by First ScotRail (also part of FirstGroup), under the SPT brand. In August 2008 the Scottish Government's agency Transport Scotland announced that all ScotRail trains (including from the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport) would be eventually repainted in a new, blue livery with white Saltire markings on the carriage ends. This will, in due course, lead to the elimination of the distinctive SPT carmine and cream livery from trains.http://www.transportscotland.gov.uk/ScotRail-25th-anniversary In the Autumn of 2008 some trains, including the Class 156, 314 and 318 have had their "SPT Rail" logos removed. Currently the former SPT class 156's have all been re-liveried in the Saltire livery with class 158s, 314s, 320s and 334s in the process of being re-liveried. As of September 2008 SPT uses as their sponsored rolling stock: *British Rail Class 156 *British Rail Class 170 *British Rail Class 314 *British Rail Class 318 *British Rail Class 320 *British Rail Class 334 The table below summarises the various lines and routes: ::For stations covered see List of SPT Stations On the Argyle and North Clyde lines, each station have an automated announcement systems, which is used to keep passengers up to date. Ferry services SPT operated until March 2010 the Renfrew Ferry when Silvers Marine took over the service trading as Clyde Link. SPT currently subsidises the Gourock-Kilcreggan ferry service. Day Tripper tickets Day Tripper is a multi-modal ticket allowing unlimited travel in the Strathclyde area, by rail, bus, underground and ferry for 1 adult and up to 2 children or 2 adults and up to 4 children. The ticket is heavily subsidised by the Passenger Transport Executive and addresses social needs (e.g., to let low-income families without access to a car to take a trip to the beach). References Notes Sources *Strathclyde Partnership for Transport's website See also *Transport Scotland *Passenger Transport Executive *ZoneCard *Commuter rail in the United Kingdom Category:Public bodies of the Scottish Government Category:Transport in Glasgow Category:Public transport in Scotland Category:Public transport executives in the United Kingdom Category:Strathclyde Partnership for Transport Category:Companies owned by municipalities of Scotland